


Underneath the Stars

by aab916



Series: In a Box [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, M/M, Prom, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aab916/pseuds/aab916
Summary: "I love you more than the moon loved the stars. Honestly, truly, completely."-Mark Tuan."Underneath the stars is where we both feel at home. However, you are my home."- Choi Youngjae.





	

 

All those breathless laughter as they swayed together, those conversations which sent them wanting to hear each other's voices even more, the soothing whispers that tastes saccharine to their ears, their fingers which were intertwined all night long and not wanting to let go, their smiles that light up alongside with the stars, the inevitable warmth they had for each other. A warmth that they could both share for the rest of their time.

 

Mark Tuan asked Choi Youngjae to be his date for prom. Choi Youngjae said yes and everything started. 

It was surreal, indescribable, and ecstatic. They had loved each other for a long time but it was this night where they got to see the real thing. This was real. It was real. But.. feelings aren't voiced just so quickly.

They didn't want to end this night. They left the prom early and went to an ice cream shop using Mark's bicycle. Youngjae personally confessed that he liked it more than a car because he won't be able to hold the older for support and warmth and lean his head on his warm back.

Mark got chocolate ice cream, while Youngjae got his favorite vanilla.

"You like vanilla?" Mark asked, smiling at him. He nodded vigorously, with some ice cream on his lips. Mark would be lying if he thought that it wasn't cute.

After the sweet indulgence, they walked along the empty streets of Seoul.

Neither one of them talked. They just walked, with those hesitant stares, lipbites, and blushes. Youngjae stared at Mark, who was at a gaze. The light illuminated him.

_"How can someone be so beautiful? He looks so warm and surreal. Many people would want to be in my place right now."_

_"But why me? There is this Park Jinyoung he had always hang out with at the library. That Jackson Wang that he met at the dance club. There are plenty of handsome guys he had encountered. But why me? That Choi Youngjae he had met at the hallways. Why me?"_

_"Might as well enjoy this opportunity to be with him. This is just only for one night. After this night, everything will turn back to normal. But how I wished this night would never end."_

"Youngjae? Youngjae? Are you alright?" Mark looked at him, concerned. Youngjae then snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him.

"O-oh I'm alright. I'm just feeling tired." He chuckled nervously. 

"Oh," the older said, voice becoming low, sign of sadness. "Might as well take you home now since you're tired."

None of them said a word as Mark took Youngjae home. But Youngjae can hear the older's disappointed sighs making him doubful of his feelings.

_"Good things come to an end, Choi Youngjae. You will never be able to spend time with Mark Tuan again."_

They arrived at his house too soon. The two stepped out of the bicycle and stood in front of each other. 

_"Damn. I didn't know it was this painful."_

Neither one of them spoke up again. Mark looked at Youngjae, smiling. But his eyes telling a different story to him.

"I..I..I enjoyed everything that happened tonight." His voice sending warmth to Youngjae's ears.

"Me too. I enjoyed every single moment. Thank you." Youngjae was about to step forward to give him a hug or something, but he stopped halfway.

_"Are you sure you're about to do this? Maybe he'll not like it."_

Mark stared at him with bewilderment. Until he knew what Youngjae was about to do earlier. The older's eyes were telling him something, more like a plead. Youngjae fell for the older's eyes, couldn't cope up with his heartbeat.

He stepped forward, tiptoed to reach his face and moved closer just behind his eyes and kissed him. He didn't care about anything and just kissed below his eyes, forehead, nose, and cheeks softly and unsure. He didn't know what was burning inside Mark as he did that.

Youngjae kissed his jaw hesitantly. Just a few inches from his lips. As much as he wanted to kiss those lips, he was satisfied that he got the chance to feel his milky and soft skin.

The younger pulled back, smiling like ever because at least he got to kiss Mark Tuan. But Mark looked like he wanted more, like he wanted to give Youngjae more than just a kiss. 

That's when it snapped.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Can I kiss you?"

It sounded more like a plead, a need. A need for each other. Youngjae bit his lips and smiled. Mark boldy smiled at him that made his heart do loops.

The older moved forward, his hands making their way to the younger's waist. Before could the younger react, Mark finally joined their lips in a slow kiss. It was warm, unsure, hesitant. The feeling of their lips together sent shivers along Youngjae's spine, his legs getting weaker, heart beating faster. Mark was the first to pull back, but his eyes full of tears.

_"Why is he crying? Did he not like it?"_

Youngjae forced a smile. "Why are you crying? Did you not like it? Or did you just not like me." His last sentence turned out a whisper, inaudible.

"You drive me crazy, Youngjae." He ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Huh?"

"It's you. It has always been you inside here." He whispered, pointing at his heart. "I just wanted you to know how much I care for you, how much I respect you, how much I want to be with you, how much I want to make you happy, how much I adore you, how much I love you Choi Youngjae."

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come inside?" Youngjae smiled.

They didn't want this night to end anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's terrible kill me now-  
> but hope y'all like it happy valentines day  
> okay byes


End file.
